Esse Amor Que Me Consome Totalmente
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Algumas vezes era preciso apenas se colocar no lugar do outro. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Thread PODEROSO de CDZ no Need For Fic para Theka Tsukishiro. Camus e Milo, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Esse Amor Que Me Consome Totalmente**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: Presente Amigo Secreto CdZ 2015 para Theka Tsukishiro, [Projeto] Indie Songs Saint Seiya , [Projeto]Palavra de Atena, Palavra ANO-NOVO, Saint Seiya/CDZ, Slash, MxM relationship, Camus e Milo. Anime/Manga, Language: Portuguese, Genre: Angst. songfic com várias songs.

Advertências: Sexo, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 de 4

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Algumas vezes era preciso apenas se colocar no lugar do outro.

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime/mangá sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. No universo deles também há os marinas de Poseidon e os espectros de Hades que são tomados por 108 estrelas maléficas e ajudam seu Imperador.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores (Masami Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Shirogi Tenshirogi) e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Capítulo UM – A CRISE QUE ME PARALISA**

Era o primeiro período de festas de final de ano desde que todos os cavaleiros haviam voltado de seus túmulos para uma nova vida num mundo em paz. Pelo menos enquanto durasse o acordo entre os deuses.

Olhando para fora, vendo a neve se acumular pelas escadarias, Camus de Aquário pensava no que deveria fazer. Meses inteiros em que tentara falar com ele.

Dias difíceis deles dois quando Milo de Escorpião soubera que seu namorado fora amante de Shura e de Radamanthys no meikai.

Tudo porque Camus não sabia mentir. Ou melhor, tudo porque Camus não quisera mentir.

A conversa fora muito dura e sofrida. Milo permanecera tão frio que parecia ser ele o mago do gelo e não Camus. Ele apenas ouvira o que o francês tinha a dizer enquanto sua respiração se alterara e ele partira em minúsculos pedaços uma das colunas que sustentavam o topo da entrada do templo de aquário com todas as agulhas de seus golpes que causavam dor e destruição.

Sem dizer nada. Ele apena desenhara o símbolo de seu signo em tamanho enorme na coluna de mármore e a esfacelara.

Camus nunca sentira tanto medo de Milo quanto naquele momento. O problema é que o aquariano conhecia muito bem o namorado. Quanto menor a demonstração de raiva, fúria e agressão, maior a dor.

"Compreendo. Creio que não há mais nada a dizer. Agradeço ter tido a hombridade de me contar logo que acordamos. Você sempre será meu amigo, apenas me dê um tempo para assimilar. Até mais ver, Camus."

"Milo..." Camus o chamara, tentara falar com ele e explicar. Se haviam se passado apenas alguns dias na terra, no inferno cada dia fora um ano inteiro. Sete anos de terror no meikai. Sete anos em que fora apaziguado por Saga. Contido por Saga e, também, acarinhado, cuidado e amado pelo capricorniano difícil de lidar mas forte como poucos, Shura.

Durante dois daqueles anos Radamanthys de Wyvern se dedicara a quebrar a alma e a determinação de todos eles, os renegados do santuário. Um dos meios que ele empregara fora seduzir e fazer sexo com cada um deles, incluindo Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Apenas Shion escapara das artes de sedução do Kyoto.

"Maldita mandrágora!" Camus se levantou de sua mesa de vidro polido virada para o lado leste de seu templo e se viu rememorando tantas coisas que talvez devesse esquecer.

Se soubesse, jamais teria tomado o chá forte que o Kyoto dera a eles dizendo que era curativo e sedativo das dores múltiplas dos ossos quebrados, músculos exauridos e a dor da dominação das sapuris roxas de espectros de Hades.

Camus aprenderia depois que a mandrágora era chamada de maçã do diabo por conta de seus efeitos afrodisíacos extremados. Não, não apenas isso. Ela era afrodisíaca, alucinógena, analgésica e narcótica. Um sedativo tão potente que Camus sequer se lembrara do que havia feito depois.

Narcótica! Camus que jamais usara drogas na vida ficara completamente perdido, insano, cheio de desejo que não conseguia explicar e não resistira minimamente ao Kyoto forte e escorpiano que lhe roubara o corpo, a honra, a alma e beijos intensos aos quais correspondera apenas para se arrepender depois com lágrimas de dor pela traição contra Milo.

E ainda houvera Shura. Quando estava tão alquebrado que já não queria viver, fora o espanhol de temperamento ígneo quem segurara suas mãos e por fim, num dia gelado, haviam se beijado apenas porque não havia mais esperança alguma em Camus de voltar a ver seu amor. O aquariano tinha certeza que, após tanto tempo, quase cinco anos, Milo já refizera sua vida, já o esquecera e estava tudo bem, afinal já estavam mortos. Que mal poderia haver?

Camus não sabia que haviam se passado apenas dias na superfície, não até ser tarde demais. Não sabia que viveriam de novo para lutarem contra seus próprios companheiros até ser demasiado tarde.

Quando a verdade explodiu em frente deles, Camus quase enlouquecera.

Não adiantaram as palavras de consolo de Saga e de Shura. Não adiantaram as piadas de Máscara da Morte ou os conselhos sobre como deixar aquilo para trás de Afrodite.

Culpa. Solene culpa que fizera Camus quase tirar a própria vida.

 **Regrets collect like old friends**

 **Here to relive your darkest moments**

 **I can see no way, I can see no way**

 **And all of the ghouls come out to play**

 **Remorsos se acumulam como velhos amigos**

 **Aqui para reviver seus momentos mais sombrios**

 **Não vejo uma saída, não vejo uma saída**

 **E todos os monstros saem para brincar**

Se todos haviam sido "domados" por Radamanthys, por que apenas ele se importara tanto?

Se havia pensado que anos o haviam separado de Milo por que sentir-se como se sentia?

Por ser o único que havia deixado um namorado apaixonado para trás... O único que amava alguém antes de ter sido levado embora da vida apenas para voltar como renegado. Por não saber como explicar ao seu escorpiano tudo que acontecera sem partir-lhe o coração como o seu estava tão quebrado.

Maldito inferno!

Radamanthys dizia que o inferno era puro, pois ali se expiavam os pecados, mas nunca Camus se sentira tão infectado e doente como lá.

A primeira vez que haviam acordado havia tanta dor e lamentação que suas almas quase quebraram. Mal sabiam que haveria tantos e tantos dias sem sol e noites sem lua.

Seriam anos.

Anos em que aprenderam que havia sim alguma paz no inferno, mas jamais inocentes. E eles que se achavam tão puros e cheios de luz perto dos espectros de Hades haviam aprendido que não, eles não eram melhores que os "cavaleiros" de Hades.

Pior ainda foi quando finalmente haviam ido contra o Santuário e...

"Histórias velhas não vão resolver o meu presente." Camus passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos e bem cuidados e olhou para seu quarto tão vazio sem ele.

Sem Milo.

Em cima da cama, num quadro simples, uma fotografia deles dois, quando ainda aprendizes, brincando juntos. Eles a haviam pendurado ali quando haviam começado a namorar, como símbolo da vida que já haviam tido e da vida que gostariam de ter: com sorrisos.

O fogo e o gelo para alguns, devido à natureza de pura energia e ódio explosivo que Milo podia demonstrar. Gelo? Óbvio que era para Camus.

O gelo e o veneno. Novamente, gelo para Camus e veneno... Ora, um escorpião tinha veneno e, para Camus, Milo tinha vários.

Era como falavam deles. Poison e Ice.

E agora, como falariam deles?

"Eu não sei como recuperar você, Milo. Eu só sei que está doendo. Eu não quero que você veja, mas está doendo." Cristalinas lágrimas brilharam nos olhos bonitos do ruivo de coração arrasado.

 **And every demon wants his pound of flesh**

 **But I'd like to keep some things to myself**

 **I'd like to keep my issues strong**

 **It's always darkest before the dawn**

 **E cada demônio quer seu pedaço de carne**

 **Mas eu gosto de guardar algumas coisas pra mim**

 **Gosto de deixar minhas questões definidas**

 **É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer**

Saga caminhava em seu templo arrumando alguns presentes de Natal e preparando-se para a volta de Shura de uma viagem de trabalho com alguns outros cavaleiros quando sentiu o calor, a intensidade e a raiva fria do cosmo do escorpiano mais poderoso dos cavaleiros.

"Precisamos conversar."

A presença impactante, feroz sem nenhum traço evidente disso.

"Milo." Saga respirou fundo. Fazia tantos meses já. Que haviam voltado, que Camus havia se separado do grego como ele, que tudo havia se acertado para ele, Saga, e Shura.

"Você pode sentir? Você pode quase ouvir?" A voz de Milo era triste. Os olhos azuis como os de Saga escondidos ligeiramente no elmo dourado da sua poderosa armadura.

"A que se refere?" Saga não trajava armadura, estava em sua casa, mas não estava esperando visitas, nem um atentado, ou uma guerra.

"O cosmo de Camus!" A frase saiu quase num grito. Havia dor. Muita dor.

Um silêncio nada calmo entre eles.

"O que quer de mim, Milo? Não é comigo que deveria estar falando." Saga não ousava se mover, nem se aproximar. A intensidade que vinha do escorpiano era quase paralisante. Saga não tinha medo de muitas coisas, mas enfrentar Milo não era algo a se querer, nem simples.

Mestre da dor. Perito em causar danos. Forte, destemido, determinado, destruidor.

Milo era tudo isso e mais um pouco.

"Convença-me que foi necessário, que não havia outro jeito, que não foi uma escolha! Por favor, minta pra mim se preciso, mas tire essa dor de mim para que eu possa tirar a dele! Eu não aguento mais, Saga!"

 **And I've been a fool and I've been blind**

 **I can never leave the past behind**

 **I can see no way, I can see no way**

 **I'm always dragging that horse around**

 **E eu fui tolo e cego**

 **Nunca pude deixar o passado pra trás**

 **Não vejo uma saída, não vejo uma saída**

 **Estou sempre carregando esse peso nas costas**

Então Milo retirou o elmo e olhos avermelhados de lágrimas que corriam sem muito controle apareceram.

A primeira reação de Saga foi assustar-se um pouco. Não imaginava aquela emoção toda vindo de Milo. Ele era sim cheio de matizes e muito, muito intenso, mas não pensara que fosse se deixar vislumbrar tão descontrolado. Não sabia bem o que fazer, mas precisava fazer algo. Obviamente que sabia do que se tratava. Qualquer um no Santuário sabia.

O cosmo de Saga aumentou um tanto e, com um controle que poucos tinham no Santuário, conversou com a armadura de Milo que o deixou com alguma relutância devido ao cosmo também muito forte do escorpiano grego.

"Por que..."

"Porque você precisa de um abraço e eu não quero me machucar." Saga se aproximou vendo a desesperança nos olhos daquela pessoa que recebera no Santuário há tantos anos.

"Não se aproxime." Milo murmurou apenas para sentir os braços imensos de Saga fecharem-se ao seu redor.

"Chega, garoto. Pare de lutar. Você é louco por ele. Todo mundo sabe disso. Pare de torturar a ambos." Saga passou os dedos em meio aos fios loiros e cacheados.

"Convença-me." Milo soluçou baixinho.

"Convencer você do que, Milo? De que Camus o ama mais que à própria vida? Que ele sofre em silêncio porque é a única maneira que ele conhece? Que ele ter contado tudo a você foi a maior prova do amor que vocês dois dividem? Ele podia ter mentido. Nós, do Santuário, jamais teríamos dito nada e ele sabia. No entanto, ele sabe como você odeia mentiras, segredos e que lhe escondam as coisas que possam afetá-lo. O que o afasta de Camus não é o que houve, Milo, é que você não consegue perdoar!" Saga falou baixo, mas havia força tremenda em suas palavras.

Milo nem tentou soltar-se de Saga, mas não estava confortável. Aquele era o homem do sujeito com quem o SEU homem se deitara. As palavras ditas não eram as que queria ter ouvido. No entanto, talvez fosse o bastante. Talvez não.

"Podem me dizer o que há aqui antes que eu tire conclusões muito erradas?" A voz de Shura era um aviso.

"Deus..." Saga passou a mão nos cabelos. Shura não era idiota, mas ver uma cena estranha era bem diferente. Conhecia bem o ciúme do capricorniano. Afastou-se ligeiramente do grego mais novo. "Não é nada demais. Não mesmo."

"Ele não fez nada, Shura. Fui eu quem vim atrás das respostas que só eu posso dar. Desculpe se pareceu o que jamais seria. Já não posso dizer o mesmo se fossem você e Camus, não é mesmo?" Milo chamou de volta sua armadura mantendo todo seu orgulho ali, trancado no peito.

"Fale com ele, seu idiota infantil!" Shura respondeu despindo-se da armadura e dando um beijo leve na boca de Saga. "E você, geminiano, fique quieto. É comigo que ele parece precisar conversar, não com você." Avisou ao namorado que se preparava para dizer alguma coisa.

"Falar com quem? Com ele, com você? Que diferença faz? Vai mudar alguma coisa?" Milo encarou o espanhol de olhos verdes como uma atacamita. (1)

"Comigo pode falar agora e vou poupar-lhe o trabalho dizendo que eu adoro Camus. Que ele foi digno, decente, honrado e ótimo parceiro, mas que ele não me ama. Precisa mesmo que eu diga isso a você?"

"Mas que atrevimento!" Milo sentiu quase dor física ao ouvir aquelas palavras. "Você se deitou com ele!" Reclamou respirando em ofegos.

 **All of his questions, such a mournful sound**

 **Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**

 **So I'd like to keep my issues strong**

 **But it's always darkest before the dawn**

 **E todas as suas questões, como um ruído de sofrimento**

 **Esta noite eu enterrarei esse peso na terra**

 **Pois gosto de deixar minhas questões definidas**

 **É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer**

"Sim, fiz sexo com ele. Foi bom e ele também gostou. Agora cresça e entenda que a vida não é do jeito que queremos. Não seja idiota, sei que não é. Está apenas com o orgulho ferido, mas quero crer que seu amor deve ser maior que isso ou você não merece o Camus." Shura estava sendo incisivo. Fazia algum tempo que gostaria de ter dito tudo aquilo ao escorpiano, mas não o fizera para poupar o aquariano.

"Quem pensa que é para saber como me sinto e o que devo ou não aceitar? Impressão minha ou está achando que a culpa é só minha? Acha que é fácil passar pelo que estou passando, suportar a dor que estou sentindo?" Milo tinha lá algum respeito reverencial por Saga, apesar de tudo. Mas com Shura era diferente. Ele não gostava do jeito um tanto insuportável que o espanhol podia ter.

"Milo..." Saga principiou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um olhar frio de Shura.

"Está com raiva de mim, Milo? Então me bata! Lute comigo, extravase essa raiva idiota. Se isso for fazer com que vá falar com aquele ruivo de olhos verdes no tom de obsidianas preciosas." Shura tinha um ligeiro sarcasmo vibrando em sua voz.

"Obsidianas! Olha como fala dos olhos dele! Gosta dele? Ainda gosta dele?" O doentio ciúme do escorpiano.

Shura pensou por momentos se levava aquela discussão às vias de fato ou apenas tentava ser compreensivo. Era época de Natal e Ano Novo. Melhor apenas... Ajudar aquele homem que estava num tormento intenso.

"Não, Milo. Se não percebeu, eu amo Saga e sou correspondido. Não me ouviu dizer que Camus não me ama? O que está esperando? Um Natal triste e solitário com os dois parecendo que morreram? Vocês dois precisam conversar. Ele tentou, você não ouviu. Quando um não ouve, não há conversa, nem entendimento. Acha que está sofrendo? Já prestou atenção nele? Ou tudo que tem feito é ficar centrado em si mesmo e em sua dor?" Não, Shura não seria delicado. Adorava Camus. Achava-o leal e puro. Gostava de Milo à sua moda, mas não suportava algumas decisões que o vira tomar.

Milo sentiu-se ruir. Estivera tão ocupado lambendo suas feridas que sequer se pusera a pensar no que aquilo tudo estava fazendo a Camus. Sentira tanta raiva dele. Tanta raiva de Shura, tanto ódio de tudo aquilo e... "Ele sempre foi mais forte." Admitiu com seu orgulho em tiras.

A voz de Shura amainou, seu cosmo ficou mais leve. "Ele suportou bem mais do que parece. Ele se culpou todos os dias, ele chorou sem parar. O que mais quer dele? A alma dele? Você já a tem, Milo, sempre teve, apenas diga a ele. Volte para ele, porque eu sei que ele jamais deixou você."

 **Shake it out, shake it out**

 **Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah**

 **Liberte-se, liberte-se**

 **Liberte-se, liberte-se, oh whoa**

"Eu..." Um rastro de cosmo. Um brilho dourado. Milo desapareceu da casa de Saga. Estava envergonhado. E sofrendo.

* * *

Enfim, eis outra fanfic de Camus e Milo Oh, não me interessa nem um pouco a opinião de flammers que acham tudo clichê. Problema de vocês. Eu continuarei escrevendo e publicando. Vocês não me interessam e, se tem tempo para vir postar apenas destruição, talvez devessem se ocupar mais de suas próprias vidas. Versão já completa no Need For Fic para usuários registrados e participativos. Leitor Fantasma não se cria no NFF e nem me interessa. Se você é um, somente desapareça. Obrigada. Por aqui a atualização será mensal. Obrigada e Feliz Ano Novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esse Amor Que Me Consome Totalmente**

 _ **Capítulo DOIS – A EXPLICAÇÃO QUE NÃO TARDA**_

 _ **ShiryuForever94**_

"Será que agora eles se entendem?" Saga abraçou Shura.

"Espero que sim. Camus está se aguentando, mas ele não é de gelo, ao contrário do que possam pensar dele." Shura gostava muito de Camus. Não apenas por ter estado com ele, mas pelos valores do aquariano e sabia o quanto ele amava Milo. Muito mesmo.

"Eu sei."

"Eu gostaria de não saber." Shura suspirou. "Você nunca me disse nada sobre nosso passado no meikai."

"Não, nem vou dizer. Eu estava lá. Vocês precisavam um do outro. Não faço julgamentos. Não éramos namorados. Assunto encerrado." Um sorriso calmo no bonito rosto do grego geminiano.

"Amo você." Um sussurro sentido de Shura.

"Eu sei. Poderá demonstrar depois que eu souber que eles estão bem. Estou sem clima. Desculpe."

"Nem se preocupe. Eu posso compreender. Vamos apenas jantar?" Shura sentiu outro beijo e foram de mãos dadas até a sala de jantar para uma noite calma, ou assim esperavam.

Enquanto isso, Milo corria em meio à neve. Agoniado, desesperado. Aquela dor, aquele amor. Aquela sensação de ser um idiota. Saiu do Santuário e foi até Rodório. Precisava pensar. Sabia que não precisava pensar.

Sentou-se à uma mesa pequena num canto qualquer de um bar cheio de turistas animados. Vestia uma roupa simples e bebeu meia garrafa de Ouzo. Estava zonzo não apenas pelo álcool, mas pela dúvida e pela agonia. Por isso não percebeu que um par de olhos dourados o observava com atenção.

Radamanthys de Wyvern sentou-se à mesa dele sem pedir licença. "Talvez devamos conversar. Não costumo fazer concessões, mas um pedido pessoal de Atena a Hades merece minha atenção." A voz grave e o jeito belicoso do juiz do inferno.

"Desgraçado!" Milo gritou levantando-se de uma vez e quase derrubando a mesa. Não conseguiu chegar perto do loiro inglês. Um ruivo de olhos verdes e rosto belíssimo surgira por trás dele e o segurara com força insuspeita.

"Você é sempre idiota assim ou apenas não sabe quando deve desistir e se libertar do passado? Pode ser bem difícil viver o presente se você não enxerga nada além do passado." Valentine de Harpia estava elegantemente vestido, bem como o amor de sua vida, justamente o juiz de olhos dourados.

 ** _It's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah  
É difícil dançar com um demônio nas costas  
Então, liberte-dele, oh whoa_**

"Conhece o ditado de que na guerra e no amor tudo vale? Deveria pensar nisso. Eu não gostei do que fiz, não foi digno, mas foi necessário e eu faria de novo, quantas vezes fosse preciso. Aprenda e supere. Eu não vou pedir desculpas, eu vim porque me foi ordenado, sou tão orgulhoso quanto você, mas não sou tão estúpido." Radamanthys bebericou seu uísque com ar calmo. Havia uma aura de poder e terror em torno dele e também de Valentine.

"Eu odeio você! Desgraçado! Você destruiu meu amor!" Milo vociferou e logo se viu transportado para uma ruela de baixa reputação e ainda preso pelos braços poderosos e cosmo asfixiante de Valentine. "Deixem-me em paz! Eu odeio vocês, com todas as minhas forças! Você não apenas me matou, você roubou o meu amor!" Milo sentiu lágrimas que não queria derramar em seus olhos.

"Ele é mesmo uma criança. Nem parece que é uma alma antiga. No entanto, eu compreendo. Amor muito intenso faz isso." O aquariano do meikai comentou enquanto mantinha Milo bem preso para que não se ferisse.

"Sabe, eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer na minha vida que bancar a babá, mas sua deusa está preocupada com você. Eu o jogaria no lixo, mas ela acha que você vale à pena, que tal se comportar como tal?" Radamanthys aproximou-se com ar enfadado.

"Atena?" Milo acalmou-se um pouco.

"Não ouviu o que eu disse quando sentei à sua mesa? Claro que não. Escute com atenção e deixe de ser infantil ou eu prometo que vou até o Santuário, aproveitando que me foi dado trânsito livre por enquanto, torturar seu amado Camus, entendeu?" Radamanthys realmente não era a mais meiga das criaturas.

"Deixe-o em paz!" Milo vociferou, sentindo mais lágrimas virem ao seu rosto tão jovem.

"Perdoe tudo, escorpiano. Perdoe as dores, sua sensação de ter sido traído, sua mágoa. Você já sofreu muito. Ele sofreu muito mais. Por que apenas não esquece?" Radamanthys tinha um olhar calmo e até mesmo doce. "Ele pensou que você já o tivesse esquecido, compreende? Ele sempre pensou em você antes dele. Ele é um homem digno, honrado e forte. Honre-o! Honre o amor dele por você. Para ele se passaram sete anos no inferno e não seus sete dias. Ele pensou que você já teria seguido em frente e superado a morte dele."

"Eu jamais o esqueceria!" Milo respirou fundo. Sabia que aqueles dois ali tinham razão e odiava saber. Baixou o olhar, mordeu os lábios. Queria tanto acreditar. Tinha que entender, não era mesmo? Por que outro motivo Atena faria aquilo? Chamar um Kyoto do inferno para lhe dar lição de moral?

"Então?" Radamanthys chamou sua súrplice e sua figura mitológica de um dragão apareceu atrás da silhueta escura naquele beco. "Eu preciso voltar para os domínios de Hades. Se isso não funcionar, teremos outra conversa e não serei tão delicado. Nem com você, nem com Camus."

"Não o meta nisso!" Milo sentiu os braços de Valentine o deixarem em paz e vislumbrou a imagem de Harpia da súrplice do braço direito do Kyoto.

"Ameaçar Camus surte mais efeito com você que apenas ameaçar seu próprio corpo e existência. Quer mais alguma prova de que o ama ainda? Sempre amou?" Valentine aproximou-se do Kyoto que o envolveu com suas imensas asas.

"Vocês dois..." Milo estava aturdido. Nunca vira aquele olhar no rosto do juiz antes.

"Meu marido é mais inteligente que você, Milo de Escorpião. Ele enxergou nos meus olhos verdes o amor que eu sinto por ele e apenas me aceitou do jeito que éramos, com todo o passado para vivermos um presente e termos um futuro a construir." Valentine colocou seu elmo encobrindo um tanto seus olhos e seus fios ruivos como sangue e sorriu.

"M-marido..." Milo ficou perdido em pensamentos enquanto aqueles dois sumiam num rastilho roxo de poder. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de deixar de ser...

"Um idiota." Falou para si mesmo e respirou muito fundo. Era hora sim, de resolver aquilo. Estava cansado de saber tudo que precisava saber e insistir em ser um pobre chorão bancando o magoado. Como de hábito, fora ao âmago de sua dor para emergir com uma nova couraça. Talvez fosse melhor dizer um novo coração, que ainda amava Camus, sempre amaria Camus.

 ** _And I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I'd like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
E eu cansei desse meu coração sem graça  
Então, esta noite vou arrancá-lo e recomeçar  
Pois gosto de deixar minhas questões definidas  
É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer_**

"Pelo visto, vou ter que ir mais fundo. Muito mais fundo." Saiu de lá com ar perdido. Sabia o que precisava fazer.

* * *

Nota: Muito obrigada pela gentileza dos belíssimos comentários. Espero que as respostas tenham chegado. Se não, me avisem que eu remeto novamente. Estou MUITO feliz com o carinho de vocês, é sério. Em breve, o terceiro capítulo. Em umas duas semanas, provavelmente, ao invés de um mês, pois me atrasei com esse U_U Obrigada, mesmo, por me darem feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo TRÊS – O CONHECIMENTO QUE ME TORTURA**

Música incidental: Closer, Nine Inch Nail

* * *

Dois dias se passaram desde que o Kyoto e seu marido haviam conversado com Milo de Escorpião. Era Natal, mais precisamente véspera de Natal. Haveria uma grande festa no décimo terceiro templo.

Quase dez horas da noite e todos estavam por lá. Quer dizer, menos Milo de Escorpião. Camus vestira-se com aprumo. Seu jeito estoico fazia bem mais fácil ele ocultar a dor que sentia ao ver seu primeiro Natal sem Milo. Sim, porque na alma de Camus, desde que se haviam conhecido que eram melhores amigos antes de qualquer coisa. E não, a promessa do escorpiano feita de que voltariam a ser amigos não se concretizara. Ficaram afastados e sem a intimidade amorosa e gostosa, mesmo no terreno da amizade, que tinham antes.

"Feliz Natal, Camus!" Shura aproximou-se do aquariano com Saga ao seu lado. Deu-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo numa das faces, mesmo que o francês parecesse não sentir nada além de tédio.

"Obrigado. Para vocês também." Camus olhou para Saga com o mesmo jeito sem vida que era sua marca registrada, mas ensaiou um pequeno sorriso.

"Ora, você até sorriu! Acho que o Ano Novo será sensacional!" Saga gargalhou e ficaram por ali, conversando um pouco. Algumas taças de champanhe e logo havia um feliz burburinho entre os cavaleiros presentes.

"Será que Milo não vem?" O tom controlado da voz de Camus não deixando que a emoção que o dominava ao pensar no loiro grego que amava fosse evidente.

"Sinto muito, Camus, não sabemos." Saga respondeu. Aquele idiota escorpiano! Ele andava sumido desde a conversa que haviam tido. Não o vira desde então.

"Bem, talvez seja melhor eu ir para minha casa. Está um tanto tarde." Camus não queria que percebessem seu desapontamento.

"Você acabou de chegar e..." Saga parou de falar ao ver o olhar de Shura. "Quer que o acompanhemos?"

"Não, não é necessário, obrigado, vou apenas me despedir de Atena e do Grande Mestre e eu... Eu... Por Atena, o que é isso?"

Entrando com todo garbo e elegância no salão, ninguém menos que Radamanthys de Wyvern, elegantemente vestido, acompanhado de Valentine de Harpia e... Milo?

Camus quase cuspiu o champanhe que bebia. Não estava entendendo.

"Boa noite. Como já devem ter desconfiado, eu fui convidado. Nós fomos. Pelo Cavaleiro Milo de Escorpião." Uma mesura educada e Wyvern se dirigiu até onde Camus estava e o cumprimentou com outra mesura, ignorando o olhar de espanto de todos ao redor. "Este é Valentine de Harpia, meu marido. "Quer dançar com ele por alguns momentos? Sugiro que aceite, por favor."

O aquariano estremeceu. Fazia muito tempo que não via, que não pensava no Kyoto. "Não sei se seria adequado."

"Será adequado, Camus." Milo vestia uma roupa além de elegante. "Porque eu vou dançar com Radamanthys."

"Você o que?" Shura estava em choque. Radamanthys não era sua pessoa favorita. Ele era uma pessoa? Seu cosmo inflamou um tanto. Olhou para Saga. Todos os demais cavaleiros estavam em alerta.

"Por favor, acalmem-se, todos. Eu sou responsável por todos vocês e lhes digo que a vinda desses dois espectros foi necessária e acertada. Há um problema a ser resolvido e espero que, finalmente, tenhamos um tanto mais de paz." Uma voz que ecoava na alma de todos eles. A Deusa a quem haviam jurado proteger.

"Mas, Atena... Já estamos em paz!" Mu não se conformava. Aqueles espectros... Valentine os prendera no gelo. Radamanthys assassinara tantos.

"Não todos vocês." A deusa ergueu seu cosmo e tudo se acalmou.

"Não estou compreendendo." Camus estava basicamente em choque. Sentiu as mãos de Valentine nas suas e viu o sorriso do ruivo aquariano do inferno. "Por que..."

"Milo escolheu descer ao inferno em que você esteve e eu concordei. Dance comigo. Vai ser mais fácil se apenas não resistir." Harpia não gostara nada da ideia, mas Radamanthys decidira que seria possível, e digno.

"Como assim? O que eles vão..." Camus arrepiou-se inteiro ao enxergar na mão direita de Wyvern aquele artefato. A garra de metal com ponta afiada . Mandrágora! "Não!" Camus perdeu completamente a fleuma, mas o cosmo intoxicante de Valentine e garras de metal escuro ao lado de sua carótida o fizeram parar no lugar. Harpia. Sentiu uma pequena dor em sua nuca, como uma agulha. "Não..."

"Ele vai ao inferno, Camus, ao seu inferno. E meu marido é o senhor desse inferno. Não interfira." Valentine tinha ar neutro, olhar frio e força impressionante. Camus sentiu-se fraco, zonzo.

"O que..." Camus amoleceu nos braços de Harpia, não se sentia bem.

"Mandrágora. Mas numa concentração diferente e com outras misturas. Vai ficar dócil, mas não desacordado, nem excitado, muito menos chapado. Queen é muito bom no que faz. Não resista." Valentine manteve-se calmo e apoiando Camus, sentindo o cosmo de Atena conter os demais cavaleiros.

 _Camus aprenderia depois que a mandrágora era chamada de maçã do diabo por conta de seus efeitos afrodisíacos extremados. Não, não apenas isso. Ela era afrodisíaca, alucinógena, analgésica e narcótica. Um sedativo tão potente que Camus sequer se lembrara do que havia feito depois._

 _Narcótica!_

"O que está havendo?" Saga arfava. Ele sabia muito bem. Ele, Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Camus sabiam muito bem. "Shion, não permita!" Sim, o Grande Mestre também sabia.

"Eu permito." Atena tinha o olhar tranquilo. "Respeitem o que Milo quer. Ele quis saber, quis entender, quis sentir. Ele precisa disso."

As mãos de Wyvern nas costas de Milo. A boca do espectro encostada no pescoço de Milo, um abraço perigoso. A ponta de metal reluzente, o veneno. A mão direita do Kyoto subindo pelo pescoço desprotegido. A picada funda, a agulhada bem no córtex cerebral, o arrepio, a loucura. Milo gemeu alto. Havia dor, mas havia... Algo mais.

"Calma, escorpiano, estou apenas começando. Queen fez este preparado e nós o utilizamos para quebrar a alma de seus amigos. É algo incrível o que uma combinação de Beladona, Meimendro e Mandrágora pode fazer. Alucinações, dormência, embriaguez, amnésia e, a parte que me interessa no momento, desejo sexual exacerbado. Entende, Milo? Ou já não consegue mais entender coisa alguma? Talvez consiga pensar apenas em sexo desenfreado e em mim acariciando seu pênis até você gozar? Talvez meu corpo no seu, rápido, fundo, gostoso. Você quer, não quer?" A voz grossa do Kyoto retumbando na mente drogada do cavaleiro de escorpião.

Milo não conseguia respirar direito. Seu corpo inteiro parecia ter agulhas. Seu coração batia rápido, a voz de Wyvern parecia um feitiço, sentia desejo insuportável, dor no baixo ventre, o membro rijo e desesperado por alívio, suas entranhas vibrando como se fosse explodir. Não resistiu quando o Kyoto o beijou, embora o odiasse, não conseguiu não sentir excitação absurda e incontrolável quando o juiz encostou sua virilidade na dele por cima das roupas, gemeu baixo com a voz grossa dizendo que iria destruir toda e qualquer resistência.

 **You let me violate you**

 **You let me desecrate you**

 **You let me penetrate you**

 **You let me complicate you**

 **Você me deixa violar você**

 **Você me deixa profanar você**

 **Você me deixa penetrar você**

 **Você me deixa complicar você**

"Por Atena!" Aiolia tinha os olhos muito arregalados e engoliu em seco. Sabia bem que Radamanthys tinha lá seus poderes, mas nunca imaginara...

"Isso é aviltante!" Dohko reclamou.

"Não, não é. É educativo." Shion mantinha-se o mais calmo possível apesar do cosmo roxo pegajoso e sensual estar se alastrando pelo ambiente.

O inferno. Milo estava no inferno. Seu corpo inteiro queimava por dentro, gemia sem controle e enroscou-se em Radamanthys como se fosse seu apaixonado amante. Não conseguia fazer nada além de ficar excitado, tremendo e completamente alheio a qualquer senso de realidade.

"Você entende agora, escorpiano dourado? Não havia como resistir. Eu sou um kyoto do inferno, eu faço o que preciso fazer. Eu mando, você obedece. Especialmente quando você está no inferno. Está no inferno, Milo?" Um sorriso frio, um ar de perfeito controle.

"Eu odeio isso tanto quanto você." Valentine murmurou para Camus.

Milo continuava alheio. Perdido, com a mente vendo imagens alucinadas de sexo e prazer. Sentia frio, calor, medo, desejo.

 **Help me**

 **I broke apart my insides**

 **Help me**

 **I've got no soul to sell**

 **Help me**

 **The only thing that works for me**

 **Help me get away from myself**

 **Me ajude**

 **Eu fragmentei meu interior**

 **Me ajude**

 **Eu não tenho alma para vender**

 **Me ajude**

 **A única coisa que funciona para mim**

 **Ajude-me a fugir de mim mesmo**

"Consegue me ouvir? É capaz de finalmente compreender que jamais foi uma escolha para Camus? Nem para mim?" Radamanthys deu um beijo leve no pescoço de Milo e puxou-o para si, roçando nele, esfregando sua própria ereção na do cavaleiro.

"Eu não quero ver isso." Camus gemeu sua agonia.

"Milo não queria ver isso, mas ele precisa ver e você precisa aguentar. Ele vai ter que perdoar o imperdoável." Valentine continuava segurando Camus em seus braços. Sabia que era complicado. Tinha ódio daquele tipo de trabalho. Eram apenas subordinados de Hades, precisavam obedecer.

Radamanthys só iria parar quando Milo se rendesse. Quando ele realmente o quisesse, quando o puxasse para si e implorasse. Iria humilhá-lo, vencê-lo e quebrá-lo. Ele queria saber, não era mesmo?

"Por favor..." Milo rosnou, seu corpo inteiro parecendo em carne viva.

"Por favor? O que? Quer que eu meta até você gritar? É isso?" A voz insidiosa e cheia de tesão do kyoto.

Os demais não podiam ouvir nada daquilo, mas as cenas eram bem... Instrutivas? Milo se esfregava em Radamanthys, agarrava-se a ele, beijava-o como se ele fosse seu amor.

"Eu posso destruir você, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. O que você quer?" Radamanthys mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Milo com ar frio.

"Me fode." Milo nem sequer sabia de onde vinha tanto desespero. Apenas queria, e muito.

"Oh, seria um prazer. Meu e seu, garanto." Radamanthys sorriu. Sadicamente, friamente. Era um trabalho, só isso. "Mas não. Chega, já entendeu." O Kyoto apenas olhou para Valentine e viu seu marido vir até ele com Camus ao seu lado.

 **I want to fuck you like an animal**

 **I want to feel you from the inside**

 **I want to fuck you like an animal**

 **My whole existence is flawed**

 **You get me closer to god**

 **Eu quero fodê-lo como um animal**

 **Eu quero senti-lo por dentro**

 **Eu quero fodê-lo como um animal**

 **Toda minha existência é falha**

 **Você me faz ficar mais perto de Deus**

"Nosso trabalho foi feito. Nada além disso. Explique a ele. Diga, se ele precisar ainda de alguma desculpa, que homens não precisam de motivo algum para sexo. Que é bem fácil. E que... Eu sinto muito." A honra. Nos olhos dourados do Kyoto de Wyvern havia honra. "Cuide dele. Terá pesadelos. Você sabe."

Sim, Camus sabia.

"Vamos embora." Valentine enroscou-se no marido e desapareceram como se nunca estivessem estado por ali.

"Eu quero muito chorar." Saga murmurou ao ver Milo ir ao chão gemendo, tremendo, cego pela alucinação das drogas, desesperado.

"Vamos ajuda-los." Shura falou e logo estava ao lado de Camus que não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Estava sofrendo.

"Aquariano, vamos. Eu carrego Milo, você aguenta firme." O espanhol demonstrava porque Camus havia se apoiado nele no meikai.

"Chamarei alguns servos, se você quiser. Talvez um médico." Saga suspirou, agoniado. "Milo é louco."

"Oh, sim, ele é. Louco de amor por Camus." Máscara da Morte não precisou de convite algum. Apenas estava ao lado deles sem precisar que o chamassem. Afrodite de Peixes também estava ali e ajudou Shura a carregar Milo.

"Vamos para casa. Todos nós. Precisamos deixar o passado para trás. Você sabe, nós sabemos. Agora Milo também sabe." Saga tinha a voz triste. Preferia que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

"Ao menos agora ele poderá entender. E perdoar." Afrodite tinha um sorriso triste na face belíssima. "Ele vai finalmente deixar os demônios para trás e aceitar Camus ou eu vou destruí-lo com rosas piranhas!"

 **And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**

 **And given half the chance**

 **Would I take any of it back?**

 **It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone**

 **It's always darkest before the dawn**

 **E é difícil dançar com um demônio nas costas**

 **E com metade de uma chance**

 **Eu tomaria alguma coisa de volta?**

 **É um bom romance, mas me deixou tão destruído**

 **É sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer**

* * *

Nota: Sinceramente? Perdoem-me a demora! Eu esqueci, eu simplesmente esqueci que não terminei de postar! O último capítulo será postado domingo, ou segunda, se vocês quiserem, claro. Obrigada, de coração, aos reviews inspirados. Vocês me fazem querer escrever mais. Abraços e me perdoem!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo QUATRO – A DOR QUE ME SALVA**

Música do Capítulo: Sta Pliktra Tou Kormiou Sou (Στα πλήκτρα του κορμιού σου)

Três dias de agonia. Milo não conseguia se controlar. Sentia frio e calor. Acordava chorando. Acordava gritando. Via Radamanthys em situações nada inocentes. Tinha ereções incontroláveis e sentia ainda mais humilhação por isso. Era literalmente um inferno! Sentia dor em todas as partes do corpo, não comia, tinha que ser alimentado por intravenosas nos braços cheios de hematomas do tanto que se debatia. Fora amarrado à cama para seu próprio bem e aquilo doía ainda mais em Camus que não o deixara por um segundo sequer.

O templo de escorpião parecia uma enfermaria. O paciente era genioso, poderoso, mas naquele momento parecia uma pequena criança que procurava por seu lugar no mundo.

"Por que está demorando tanto?" Camus estava agoniado. No meikai durara algum tempo, mas não tanto.

"Se você quer saber, nada que venha do meikai faz muito sentido no nosso mundo da superfície. Se lá era de um jeito, aqui pode ser de outro. Não temos como saber. Milo correu um grande risco." Saga murmurou trocando o soro na veia de Milo e vendo-o gemer alto.

"Infelizmente, é isso mesmo. Nosso tempo de agonia no Meikai deveria ser bem mais rápido por aqui, mas pelo visto, não é bem assim. Não entendo e, sinceramente, não quero entender." Afrodite de Peixes viera com um chá de rosas especiais para tentar melhorar a dor do escorpiano.

"Por que está sendo tão gentil?" Camus perguntou com ar perdido, segurando a mão de Milo que não parava de se debater.

"Por que eu sei o que ele está passando. Eu estava lá com vocês. É horrível e todos nós sabemos. Se não fosse por esse carcamano idiota, eu não sei se ainda estaria vivo." O pisciano belíssimo se aproximou de Máscara da Morte e ofereceu-lhe também um pouco de chá. "É apenas calmante, nada mais. Não iria intoxicá-lo. Eu não faria isso. Não mais." Um sorriso apaixonado.

"Eu sei, obrigado." Máscara da Morte puxou o pisciano para si e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, mas intenso. "Espero que todos fiquemos finalmente bem. Não foi fácil para que eu entendesse meu amor por Afrodite. Não foi fácil para nenhum de nós. O inferno nos fez rever nossos valores, conceitos e ideais de felicidade. É uma experiência única que Milo não teve. Só que ele ama um certo ruivo gelado e é dever dos amigos estarem aqui, não é mesmo?" O italiano podia ser difícil de lidar, mas no fundo, bem escondido, tinha uma alma gentil esperando para ser aceita. E fora. Por Afrodite que esquecera o passado de horrores do canceriano.

"Eu sempre pensei que ser belo fosse o principal, ser imaculado e forte. Agora sei que algumas dores nos fazem mais fortes e mais dignos de nossas armaduras. Algumas cicatrizes são necessárias. E nos fazem ainda mais belos. A minha ideia de que apenas um poder supremo poderia manter a paz e ordem no mundo, mesmo vindo do mal, não poderia estar mais cheia de perigos. O inferno me ensinou que o mal deve ser combatido e que manter a paz não pode ser a qualquer custo. Ao custo de nossa dignidade e honra. Ao custo do que seja o certo." Estava preocupado com Milo. Apesar do temperamento difícil, sabia que aqueles ali eram sua família. A única família que teria.

"Acho que todos precisamos de um psiquiatra." Máscara da Morte sorriu. "Sabem, eu posso adorar matanças, lutas e já ter acreditado que alguns sacrifícios são inevitáveis, mas realmente espero que Milo não seja esse sacrifício. Gosto do rabudo teimoso." Riu do jeito sem graça dele e todos ficaram olhando para Milo, que se debatia ainda mais gritando que a dor era insuportável.

Uma força foi sentida por todos. Shion de Áries apareceu no quarto de Milo como se jamais tivesse saído de lá. Junto a ele, Dohko de Libra e um preocupado Kanon de Dragão Marinho.

"Irmão?" Saga se levantou da cadeira onde estava. Estavam todos em vigília por Milo. O escorpião era um homem leal, forte e que apenas cometera o erro de julgar Camus sem conhecer os fatos.

"Se for durar uma semana todo esse inferno tememos que a mente dele sofra danos irreversíveis. Temos que tirá-lo desse transe insuportável! Eu também sei, acredite. Eu sinto o que você sente, ou sentiu, Saga. Quando minha alma se juntou à sua no Muro das Lamentações eu soube." O geminiano mais novo se aproximou de Milo e tirou um pequeno vidro de uma sacola que tinha atada ao peito forte. "Poseidon me disse que, em seus embates com Hades, aprendeu algumas coisas. Eu quero que Milo tome isso. Podem me ajudar? Pode ser a única maneira dele melhorar."

"Poseidon?" Camus estava nitidamente preocupado. Seu amor jazia ali, sofrendo, fazia dias intermináveis.

"Eu ainda sou um general marina, afinal." Kanon sorriu e segurou, com as duas mãos, o rosto de Milo. "Ei, escorpiano, olhe para mim, consegue me ver? Precisa tomar o que vou lhe dar, entendeu? Volte do inferno, Milo. Volte por todos nós." Kanon sentiu emoção intensa vindo em ondas.

Milo gritou. Resistiu e se livrou de Kanon com uma rajada de cosmo doente. Ele não estava bem, não parecia normal, nem consciente.

"C-Camus..." Milo murmurou enquanto fisgadas de câimbras horríveis lhe percorriam o corpo.

"Chega." Shion se aproximou e não perguntou nada. "Satã Imperial! Ouça, obedeça, acalme-se." Odiava aquilo. Vibrar seu cosmo para dominar a mente de Milo. Era preciso. Eles fariam o que fosse preciso.

"Shion!" Dohko alarmou-se. Para o ariano dourado fazer aquilo, a coisa era séria.

"Ele é só um garoto, Dohko, ele é nosso menino. Segurem-no e façam tudo que Kanon disser." Shion tinha os olhos brilhantes e a força dos que haviam visto muito do mundo.

"Eu faço." Camus ergueu-se. Mais magro, tenso, mas seus olhos continham luz. Luz do amor que sentia. Ouviu as instruções de Kanon e acercou-se da cama onde seu adorado escorpiano estava. Não se importava mais. Que vissem sua alma, que seu controle fosse para muito longe.

"Nunca senti o cosmo de Camus assim." Shura comentou.

"Ele está sofrendo, sofrendo de amor." Saga murmurou enquanto entrelaçava os dedos aos de Shura. "Se ele precisar de nós, estaremos aqui."

"Milo, amor, apenas olhe para mim. Apenas confie em mim." Camus aproximou-se e pegou o pequeno vidro das mãos de Kanon. "Se todas as estrelas de todas as galáxias brilhassem intensamente ao mesmo tempo, nem assim superariam o brilho do amor que eu sinto por você. Volte para mim. Esse amor me consome, me dá forças e me enfraquece. Eu não quero viver sem você. Volte para mim." Despejou o líquido viscoso nos lábios ressecados e viu o olhar cheio de dor de Milo. "Eu te amo tanto..."

 **Φιλιά και χάδια μικρά σημάδια**

 **Kisses and caresses, small marks**

 **Beijos e carícias, pequenas marcas**

 **Και δυο καρδιές που λιώνουν απ' τον πυρετό**

 **And two hearts that melt of the fever**

 **E dois corações que derretem de febre**

 **Σε** **κάθε** **χτύπο** **ανακαλύπτω**

 **In every beat I discover**

 **A cada batida eu descubro**

 **Καινούριους** **τρόπους** **να** **σου** **πω** **πως** **σ** **'** **αγαπώ**

 **New ways to tell you that I love you**

 **Novas maneiras de dizer que eu amo você**

Milo parecia enfeitiçado. Olhava para Camus como se fosse a única coisa que conseguia enxergar. Engoliu o líquido âmbar e suspirou profundamente. "C-Camus..." Murmurou.

"Eu estou aqui. Jamais estive longe. Eu amo tanto... Eu te amo tanto." Camus chorou. Suas lágrimas pingavam enquanto não resistia e abraçava Milo sentindo-o reagir tentando se soltar. "Eu não vou deixar você ir. Eu não vou deixar..."

"Acho que já podemos ir." Kanon sorriu. Sentia o cosmo de Milo se acalmar. "Eles ficarão bem. Poseidon me disse que o efeito é rápido."

"Se você diz." Saga olhou para Camus. Ele parecia não estar ali. Estava perdido na imensidão azul dos olhos de Milo. Sabia como era. "Vamos para casa, Shura. Nosso trabalho aqui acabou."

"Certo." Shura sorriu. Podia sentir o cosmo de Camus vibrando, procurando por Milo, buscando, salvando-o.

"Será que agora se entendem?" Máscara da Morte pegou a mão de Afrodite na sua e sorriu de leve.

"Ai deles se não se acertarem, finalmente." Afrodite puxou seu namorado para sua casa. Precisavam descansar, todos eles.

"Boa sorte. O satã imperial irá se desfazer em breve. A ordem foi apenas para que ele ouvisse, obedecesse e se acalmasse. Nada demais. Creio que tudo ficará bem." Shion saiu de lá seguido por Dohko.

"Estou aqui..." Camus repetiu, abraçando o corpo agora magro e muito pálido de Milo.

 **Θα μαζέψω σύννεφα, κρεβάτι να σου στρώσω**

 **I will gather clouds to make a bed for you**

 **Irei reunir nuvens para fazer uma cama para você**

 **Κάτω απ' την πανσέληνο, δίπλα σου να ξαπλώσω**

 **Under the full moon I will lay down next to you**

 **Debaixo da lua cheia eu irei me deitar ao seu lado**

 **Θα μαζέψω λόγια που τα λένε μόνο νύχτα**

 **I will gather words that speak only at night**

 **Vou reunir palavras que falam apenas à noite**

 **Σήμερα καρδιά μου δε θα πούμε καληνύχτα**

 **Today, my love, we will not say goodnight**

 **Hoje, meu amor, nós não diremos boa noite**

Apenas eles dois. Não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Camus embalava o corpo agora frágil de Milo e o segurava para que não se machucasse. Não se importava mais em conter as lágrimas. Esperou. Por quase uma hora ele esperou, ouvindo os gemidos, os gritos, sentindo o corpo do escorpiano se retesar contra o seu.

Então tudo parou. Como se estivesse muito cansado, Milo apenas relaxou e ficou ali, encostado ao corpo de Camus, respirando calmamente.

"Meu amor." Camus murmurou e deitou o homem que amava na imensa cama que haviam repartido tantas vezes. Deitou-se ao lado dele e cobriu a ambos. Iria esperar. Talvez não fosse fácil, talvez nunca mais tivesse Milo como era antes, mas o amaria mesmo assim. Para sempre.

Era uma bela manhã de Ano Novo. O primeiro dia do ano acordara com alguma neve, mas não tão frio. Havia um sol brando infiltrando-se pelas persianas do quarto onde duas almas repousavam uma ao lado da outra.

Um suspiro profundo. Olhos se movendo embaixo das pálpebras pesadas. Um arfar. Milo de Escorpião acordava.

"Camus..." Murmurou ao sentir os braços ao seu redor. Observou os cabelos revoltos nos travesseiros. O ar tranquilo no rosto do homem que sempre estivera ao seu lado.

"Eu voltei." Sussurrou e passou dedos leves pelo rosto adormecido. Agora entendia. Saiu da cama sentindo o corpo inteiro reclamar. Quanto tempo? Não importava. Tinha alguma lembrança do que acontecera. Iria cuidar de tudo. Camus merecia aquilo.

Milo tomou banho, barbeou-se, arrumou os cabelos e saiu da suíte enrolado numa toalha simples e felpuda. Camus ainda dormia. Sorriu. Jogou a toalha longe e deitou ao lado do ruivo. Colou seu corpo ao dele e o beijou na boca, devagar. "Me perdoa, diga apenas que me ama..."

Camus acordou num susto tremendo. A boca de Milo, o gosto dele. Não resistiu. Abraçou-o e beijou-o, deixando pra lá qualquer orgulho ou hesitação. "Amo você, sempre amarei."

"Nada mais importa. Não mais." Calor. Estavam tão perdidos um no outro que nada mais importava. Havia suspiros, beijos. Havia amor.

Camus sentiu o corpo de Milo esquentar e não se negou. Deixou seu escorpiano se enfronhar em sua alma. Gemeu de dor e prazer com o sexo profundo e intenso que quisera jamais fosse esquecido. Sentiu prazer gemendo que o amava enquanto Milo repetia sem parar que sentia muito por toda aquela dor.

Camus não sentia nenhuma dor, não mais.

 **Θα σου φτιάξω ένα χειμωνιάτικο τραγούδι**

 **I will make a winter song for you**

 **Eu farei uma música de inverno para você**

 **Απαλό και όμορφο σαν άγριο λουλούδι**

 **Soft and beautiful like a wild flower**

 **Leve e bonita como uma flor selvagem**

 **Θα το ντύσω νότες απ' τους αναστεναγμούς σου**

 **I will soak the notes from your sighs**

 **Irei absorver todas as notas de seus suspiros**

 **Στα** **πλήκτρα** **του** **κορμιού** **σου**

 **On the keys of your body**

 **Nas chaves do seu corpo**

Seria um ano novo perfeito. A festa fora pequena e sem grandes preparativos ou eventos, mas no dedo anular de Camus havia uma aliança. Simples. Milo não tivera tempo para procurar por algo mais elaborado. Era apenas um círculo de prata. Era apenas...

Era tudo. Era o amor que os consumia. Milo entendera. Não mais julgaria Camus. Assim como Radamanthys se casara com Valentine, Milo queria ser o único amor da vida do aquariano ruivo.

Por amor.

Aquele amor que os consumia.

FIM?

* * *

Nota: Muito obrigada, de coração, por todos os reviews lindos! Vocês realmente são incríveis quando comentam. Foi uma boa história, cheia de fantasia, mágica e um pouco de insanidade, mas a vida é pra sonhar, não é mesmo? Cuidem-se e até a próxima.


End file.
